James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 13 Breakout
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Gordo plans to help James find out why MI6 left 007 in North Korea only for Jaws and Oddjob to break Mask out of jail to try and disband MI6.


James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 13 Breakout

S.C.U.M HQ

Scumlord: Jaws, Oddjob to my office.

Oddjob: Yes Scumlord.

Jaws: Right away Scumlord.

Scumlord: Jaws, Oddjob I want you to head for the London Prison to break Mask out so I can have him disguise as M to disband MI6 so I can rule the Earth.

Jaws/Oddjob: Yes Scumlord.

Warfield

Gordo: I think it is time to spy on MI6 and make them tell us why they left 007 in North Korea years ago.

James: Gordo I appreciate the idea but at the moment we're trying to find out what Scumlord is up too.

Gordo: (crossly) Fine but you'll be thanking me after this.

And he left.

London Prison

Jaws and Oddjob arrived at the prison and took down most of the guards until they got to Mask's cell.

Jaws: Mask Scumlord wants you to take control and disband MI6.

Mask: With pleasure.

Oddjob: We got your device.

Mask: Good now I need you to get me to the new M so I can take this place and also need you to kill Bond Jr and his scamps.

Oddjob: (cackles) I love these jobs.

Jaws: (cackles) Me too.

MI6 HQ

M: 007 there has been a prison break I want you to find why Jaws and Oddjob broke into the prison and why Mask.

007: I'll have James and his friends give me all the info I need on Mask they have thought him before and won.

Soon M was leaving for the day when Mask, Jaws and Oddjob arrived.

Mask: So Mr Mallory we meet at last. (turns into M) Now to disband MI6.

Meanwhile Gordo was listening in and heard what Mask said.

Warfield

Gordo: (radio) Gordo to James come in James.

James: What is it Gordo?

Gordo: (radio) Mask has captured M and they are planning to disband MI6 for some bizarre reason.

James: Ok me and Tracy are on our way and we have Hildy giving us intel on the MI6 building to find M's office.

Hildy: (radio) Got it James you and Tracy help Gordo and give my best to IQ.

James: Sure.

Tracy: We have a score to settle with Mask for Warfield and for making us think you were dead James.

James: Thanks Tracy.

MI6 HQ

Oddjob: There's one of Bond Jr's chums so Bond Jr can't be far behind.

Gordo: I see why James says you need a new hat Oddburke!

Oddjob growls and was about to aim his hat at Gordo but Mask interfered.

Mask: (as M) No Oddjob we'll use him as a weapon against Bond Jr capture all the MI6 opertaives kill them if you have too.

007: Mask I know it's you!

Mask: (turns back into Mask) So 007 we meet at last and I have Leiter out of your nephew's school chums.

Gordo then punched Oddjob in the chest!

Oddjob: Ouch!

Jaws: Die Leiter!

Gordo: When pigs fly!

Soon Gordo battled the S.C.U.M Agents.

Mask: S.C.U.M will rule the Earth!

Gordo/007: Over my dead body!

Mask: As you wish!

Then Gordo tried to punch Mask but Mask threw him across the room.

Gordo: James, Tracy if you're here now would the time to come out!

James: We're here Gordo.

Tracy: Mask you better surrender before we consider putting your head on a pike!

Mask: You don't scare me Milbanks.

Gordo: Not yet we don't. But we will.

Then Mask tried to deactivate the MI6 codes so Scumlord's men could have all of MI6 secrets and use them to destroy it but 007 shot the computer!

007: Sorry M.

M: It's fine 007.

Gordo: Now Mask you were saying?

Mask: (yells) YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME!

Then his grabbed a gun and tried to fire it but Gordo grabbed a shield from a suit of armour and then the bullet made a hole in the shield then Gordo whacked Mask with it!

Gordo: That felt great.

Then the MI6 operatives cuffed Mask, Jaws and Oddjob!

007: I knew you were trying to find out why M left in North Korea years ago Gordo but it's best left alone for the time being.

James: We must one day know Uncle.

007: And you will James you have my word.

Tracy: S.C.U.M really are getting more bent on the idea of them dominating the Earth.

James: Well we won't let them.

Gordo: To victory!

James: Sure Gordo.

Gordo: James still friends.

James: Always friends like IQ, Tracy and Phoebe we will always be friends.

Tracy: We really are friends to the end.

Gordo/James: We sure are.

Fade Out


End file.
